Luggage is widely used by travelers worldwide. Air travelers routinely pack suitcases with clothing and necessities required for the intended trip. Clothing may be one of the most common things stowed in luggage containers by travelers. Clothing is often worn once between cleanings. Because clothing is often cleaned between wearing, much clothing may be packed when a traveler intends on traveling for more than a few days. Travelers may pack multiple copies of pants, shirts, and undergarments, for example. A traveler may pack a pair of socks for each day the traveler plans to be away.
Suitcases may be used for personal items as well. Soap, shampoo, deodorant, and toothpaste are common personal items that travelers pack. Laptop computers are another commonly carried personal item. Makeup, perfume and jewelry may be packed by travelers too. Some travelers may bring books or magazines to read to pass the time. Other people may bring music playing devices or electronic game devices with which to occupy themselves while traveling.